Plaything
by BlazeorFade
Summary: Dean brings home a surprise for Sam. Threeway. Wincest. Enjoy!


**Title: Plaything**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary: Dean brings home a surprise for Sam. Threesome: Dean/Sam/OMC.**

**Challenge: Summer Sammich Challenge**

**Disclaimer: If they were mine they'd do this in every episode.**

**Betaed by: lady-shain**

Dean walked through the door and Sam knew immediately that something was up. His brother was standing in the doorway with one arm outside, holding something and grinning like a maniac.

"What?" Sam asked, his cock jumping at what that look might mean. The last time Dean looked like that Sam had ended up chained to a shower stall while Dean acted out his prison shower fantasy. Not that he was complaining.

"I bought you something." Dean was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement, and Sam looked at him quizzically.

"Well actually, I rented something for you." Dean clarified.

He walked fully into the room tugging on the leash in his hand. A leash attached to a gorgeous red haired guy. The man was almost Sam's height with a lean body barely hidden by a tight black shirt and leather pants. His deep blue eyes darkened with desire as he looked Sam over slowly, eye fucking him, licking his lips enticingly. Sam looked at Dean, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is Nicky. Nicky, say hi to Sam. You're going to make him feel good." Dean grinned, tugging slightly on the leash to bring the redhead forward to meet his brother. Dean handed the leash to Sam and went to close the door.

"Hi Sam." Nicky said eagerly. Sam gave the leash an experimental tug, bringing Nicky closer, watching the desire shoot through his eyes as he was forced against Sam's body by the strip of leather attached to the collar around his throat.

"Hi." Sam smirked, bringing his lips down on Nicky's. Nicky tipped his head back, opening his mouth to Sam's invasion. Sam could feel the man hardening against his hip.

He almost jumped at the feel of Dean's lips on the back of his neck, trapping Sam between his older brother and their new toy. Dean's hand snaked between them to stroke Sam's cock through his jeans

"You like, baby?" Dean whispered in his ear. Sam closed his eyes, breathing deeply at the raw lust in his lover's voice.

"Yes." Sam answered, unsure if he meant the red head nibbling on Sam's throat or Dean's hand coaxing him to hardness.

Nicky made a sound in the back of his throat and Sam opened his eyes to see Dean's face half an inch from their toy's. Nicky looked like he was about to dart in for a taste. Sam growled softly and pulled sharply down on the leash, forcing Nicky to his knees in front of him.

"You don't get to touch what's mine." Sam told him. The flash of fear in Nicky's eyes sent a shudder of desire through Sam and made Dean laugh against him as he ran his hands over Sam's chest. The son of a bitch got off on Sam's possessive nature.

"I won't," he promised, his voice rougher now due to Sam's rough treatment. . Sam reached down and petted him like a dog he'd just scolded for chewing on a favorite pair of shoes.

"That's okay." Sam put his hand on the back of Nicky's head and guiding him forward to Sam's denim clad hard on. Nicky got the hint and reached eagerly for Sam's zipper, pulling his dick out. Nicky smiled up at him and licked the head like a damned ice cream cone.

Dean ran his hands under Sam's shirt, stroking his nipples while he resumed kissing and biting along Sam's neck. Dean ground his cock into Sam's ass in time with Sam's thrusts into Nicky's mouth. Sam undid the buttons of his shirt with fumbling fingers, pulling it off with his brother's help, desperate to feel flesh against flesh at last.

"I'm gonna make you beg." Dean promised reaching around Sam, pushing Nicky away from his brother despite Sam's protesting groan. Dean pushed Sam's pants down all the way so that he stood naked between the two men, then pulled the redhead back towards Sam's leaking cock. He kept his hands on Nicky's head and guided him, showing him the way Sam liked to be sucked as he listened, transfixed by the hitch in Sam's breathing.

"Dean." Sam moaned throwing his head back against Dean's shoulder. He leaned back against his brother, nearly falling over when Dean suddenly moved away. He looked back, found Dean on his knees, staring at Sam's ass, grinning wickedly and licking his lips.

"You're gonna kill me." Sam told him biting his bottom lip. Dean nodded and swiped his tongue along the crack of Sam's ass. One hand was still guiding Nicky's head as he separated Sam's cheeks, flicking his tongue in and out of him, fucking him with his mouth. Nicky ran his tongue over Sam's dick, expertly palming his balls. He flicked his tongue over his slit and it was almost Sam's undoing.

"Dean. Fuck I'm gonna-"Sam panted.

"Not yet." Dean said, biting down on one of Sam's ass cheeks then pulling away, much to Sam's annoyance.

"I want you to come in his mouth with my cock up your ass." Dean pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek before turning away.

Sam tugged Nicky up to his feet hissing when his teeth scraped the underside of his cock. He leaned forward and devoured Nicky's mouth while Dean dug through the drawer of the bedside table to retrieve the bottle of lube. He reached down to stroke the guy through his pants, squeezing just hard enough to elicit a whimper of pleasure bordering on pain. Sam watched Nicky's eyes roll back in his head as he continued to amuse himself while Dean took his sweet fucking time getting his shit together.

"Get on the bed and kneel there." Sam ordered Nicky, pushing him toward the headboard. Sam looked back to see that Dean had stripped off his pants and was now running his hand over his cock, moaning Sam's name as he coated himself with the lubricant.

"Dean. Now." Sam commanded. He whipped his jeans from around his ankles, flinging them aside. Sam climbed onto the bed, crawling his way up to Nicky. When he got to where the redhead was kneeling in front of the headboard. He turned him around to face Sam.

He pushed Nicky down by his shoulders until his breath was ghosting over Sam's cock, every burst of air causing Sam to shudder with want. He felt the mattress dip under Dean's weight as he climbed onto the bed behind Sam. A moist finger ran over Sam's crack, teasing him before it was pushed inside him. Nicky swirled his tongue around Sam's head and wrapped his fist around the shaft, pumping Sam slowly in time with Dean's finger. Sam watched with blurry eyes while Nicky reached down his own pants and began stroking his cock, never breaking eye contact with Sam.

"Dean this is going to end real soon if you don't fuck me." Sam panted when Dean added a second finger.

"Say it again." Dean said.

"Fuck me." Sam pulled hard on Nicky's leash, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Sammy." Dean groaned, pumping his fingers into Sam twice more before pulling back. He positioned his dick at Sam's hole and impaled him with one thrust.

"Fuck!" Sam cried out, arching forward, deeper into Nicky's mouth and then back, harder, against Dean.

Dean sped up, thrusting hard and fast into Sam, fingers digging into his hips. Sam moaned and screamed Dean's name, his head falling forward giving Dean a good view over his shoulder of the rent boy sucking Sam off. Blazing blue eyes met his and Dean felt a spike of lust overtake him. He pulled all the way out of Sam and pushed back in harder. His eyes took on a dangerous light as he fucked Sam while watching Sam fuck another man's mouth.

"Dean. Harder. Please." Sam begged. Nicky scraped an incisor against Sam's piss slit and Sam came all over his pretty face. Nicky lapped up the sticky come shuddering against his hand as his own orgasm ripped through him. Dean thrust faster, making the headboard bang against the cheap motel wall. He was sure the whole damn building heard him scream his brother's name before he collapsed against his sweaty back.

Panting, Dean pulled out of Sam. He laid a kiss on his lover's shoulder blade then collapsed onto the mattress. Sam gave Nicky a kiss. laying down next to Dean on the bed. Nicky got up and walked on shaky legs to the bathroom, coming back with a damp towel. He gave the brothers a questioning look. Dean nodded and Nicky began to clean the sticky come off of them

"Only the best for my brother." Dean said, smirking at Sam. Sam glanced quickly at Nicky, who showed no reaction to Dean's flippant statement.

"How much longer do we have him for?" Sam asked. He ran a hand through the damp, red hair as Nicky ran the towel over Sam's chest.

"All night." Dean grinned wickedly.


End file.
